Conventional approaches for manufacturing a radio frequency (RF) ferrite core coupler involve pre-epoxying a ferrite core to a carrier PCB (printed circuit board) substrate, then adding wire windings to each side of the ferrite core. Epoxy bulging out from under the sides of the ferrite core can have varying heights. The varying heights lead to differing performance as the wire windings of the coupler settle in different positions.
It would be desirable to implement an enhanced coupler performance winding approach.